


sunlit waters

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boats and Ships, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Soft Boys, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Ignis is dozing in the sunlight, the waves soothing him to sleep.Noct thinks he's never been more beautiful.





	sunlit waters

**Author's Note:**

> you know I was gonna write something about dear Ignis dozing off on that boat. an excuse to write soft boys yes please

_on sunlit waters, we lay dreaming_

 

Ignis’s elbow slips from where it’s resting against his kneecap; Noctis stifles a laugh as his head pitches forward and he nearly falls sideways. He catches himself, of course coming awake from the shift in gravity. Two fingers press to the bridge of his glasses to push them up, an awkward noise as he looks around and finds Noct perched backwards on the seat in front of him, grinning.

“Oh, Noct. Apologies.” He clears his throat and Noct just grins wider at how  _embarrassed_ he looks. Like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Didn’t know you were the type to be lulled by the waves.”

“Yes…” Ignis fidgets and stretches. His joints pop and he grimaces, relaxing back into his semi slouched position. “I was unaware myself. It’s oddly comforting, is it not?”

Considering he was talking to someone who could sleep virtually anywhere, yeah, Noct got that. He’d be contemplating a nap himself if he wasn’t so busy taking in the way the sunlight catches in Ignis’s hair, and the small, even breaths a dozing Ignis makes. Maybe later. “Go to sleep, Specs,” he says, bracing both hands against the back of the seat. “We won’t be going anywhere for awhile.” He motions towards where Prompto and Gladio are happily bickering on the deck. “Prom wants to wait til dusk, at least, and then I’m gonna fish.”

He leans forward over the back of the seat then, taking all of his weight on one hand to raise the other. It settles loosely around Ignis’s jaw and Noct moves in to press a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Relax. ‘s what we’re out here for, yeah?”

Ignis’s lips twitch, the corners tugging into a smile. “True.” He turns his head the fraction of an inch to capture his mouth in a lazy kiss. “I may, if you’ll allow it.”

 _Allow it._ Ignis swallows his breathless huff of laughter, and Noct continues. “Yeah. Permission granted.” He lingers for another moment, and then pulls back. “Take a nap. I’ll wake you up if we head out.”

“Right.” He catches Noctis’s hand and kisses at his palm, then sits back again. “If you need anything, Noct.”

“I won’t.” He casts about in the armiger for their bedding, brought along for their extended fishing trip. He comes up with a pillow and tosses it at his chest. “Take a load off.” He keeps repeating himself, but such is the need to get Ignis to relax some days.

Today, it seems, is not one of those days. Ignis holds the pillow to his chest and smiles, sleepy but bright nonetheless. It’s one of those smiles that makes Noct’s heart melt, although he doesn’t say as much out loud. His ears still feel warm, though he ignores that.

“Thank you.” Ignis all but flops as he curls down on the seat. He really must be tired. “Try not to get into _too_ much trouble while I’m out,” he says, and peeks over the press of his arm draped across his eyes. He’s _teasing,_ soft and compliant to the mood.

Now Noctis really does laugh out loud, achingly fond. _Gods,_ he loves him. “Yeah, I’ll try to reign in it.”

A soft snort of laughter and Ignis tilts his arm to block out the sunlight again. He falls silent and Noct does as well. In a moment, he’ll go join the others on the deck and let Ignis sleep in peace. But for now he’s drawn to watching him for just a moment longer, twisting around to sit sideways, able to rest his chin against the back of the seat. Ignis doesn’t notice, likely already dozing again.

Noctis stays quiet, and appreciates.


End file.
